


Shakin' That Thing, Boy She Makes Me Sing

by bottombitch



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Sweat, Titfucking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After almost forgetting her own birthday, Mila decides to make the most of in order to ensure she never forgets again. Commission for Tom B.
Relationships: Diego/Mila (Dead or Alive), Tina Armstrong/Mila
Kudos: 7





	1. Best Friends with Benefits

Mila enjoyed sparring with Tina more than anyone else. Of her partners, she tended to be the one that Mila could exchange the most blows with. They were close to one another in terms of skill, and the winner of any given match tended to come down to luck. It made for excitement. Not a challenge, but excitement in its own right. It was as Mila got a particularly good punch in that Tina raised her hand and asked for Mila to stop punching her.

"Hey, wait a minute," Tina muttered. Mila paused immediately, straightening her back.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm good, just... ain't it your birthday today?" Tina asked. Mila thought for a moment, then gave a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't really thought about it too much," Mila replied, raising her fists again. Tina frowned, then raised her own.

"Well, happy birthday, babes. I hope it's a good one," Tina added, turning that frown into a smile. "Swing by here again before you head to bed tonight, I'll get you somethin' special, 'kay?" Mila returned the smile, then gave a firm nod, and after the two of them knocked boxing gloves with one another they were fighting again.

Tina's words stuck around a moment longer. She hoped that it was a good one. Mila couldn't remember the last time that she'd had a good birthday. It wasn't as if they were bad, just... she hadn't thought much of them. She would make it a good one. For Tina. And presumably herself. In the thrill of competition, Mila's thoughts about her birthday soon melted away in favour of fighting strategies. Every punch and kick that Tina threw her way, she managed to either block, evade or counter. It was the same on Tina's side, for the most part, but every now and then, Mila would get an extra punch in here and there, and it was obvious that she was beginning to take her toll on Tina.

Backing away, Tina wanted to collect herself, but Mila pressed her. She went in for a jab to the gut, somewhere Tina should have been expecting, and when Tina blocked too late Mila succeeded with the punch, Tina falling down onto her knees. She coughed, but managed to turn her position below Mila to her advantage. She grabbed a hold of the other girl, flipped her over onto her back and then moved over her. The blonde's ass ended up right above Mila's face - that wasn't really anything new, given how sexually charged Tina's holds tended to be, but it did make Mila's mind wander.

The two of them had fooled around before. Many times before, in fact. Sometimes after fights, and sometimes simply because they wanted to, because the tension between them had become too much to handle. Mila felt that tension as she looked up at Tina's behind, a wetness growing between her legs. She knew from previous experience that Tina wouldn't be interested in pleasing her unless she lost the fight, though. Mila might have been able to swing it as a birthday present, she thought, but she was interested as to what Tina had already got in mind.

She re-entered the fight with a new goal, flipping Tina onto her back and then returning the grab. When it became clear that she wasn't going to be able to hold Tina there for very long, the switched over to a series of hard punches, rattling Tina's body with one after the other. Tina eventually managed to throw her off, but Mila moved to her feet and closed the distance between them again, getting in a final punch that brought a breathless Tina down to her knees again.

It was there, with Tina on her knees, that Mila let slip just how turned on she was. "You look so cute down there," Mila muttered, and before Tina could protest she stepped forward and planted her pussy down against the blonde's lips, still wearing her shorts and underwear. Even through the two layers of fabric, though, it was obvious to Tina just how turned on Mila was, and being forced to breathe in the redhead's scent the way that she was did wonders for her own arousal. 

With her fighting style being as overtly sexual as it was, Tina had long since had to disconnect herself from the sheer arousal of it, instead trying to inspire arousal in her opponents—apparently, that had worked. All the same, presented with Mila's own wet pussy, there was nothing that she could do to fight the arousal—she wasn't even sure that she wanted to fight it. She had lost the fight, after all. Carefully, Tina let her tongue slip free from her mouth and ran it against Mila's shorts, the taste of sweat and pussy setting a fire alight in her loins.

Mila stepped back a little, turned and relaxed against the ropes. She pulled her gloves off and tossed them aside, then moved one of her hands to the back of Tina's head. She tugged her close, then planted her pussy against the blonde's lips again, all-but forcing Tina to continue pleasuring her. For her part, Tina didn't seem to mind. She did pull back briefly, her eyes glazed over with pure arousal, and said: "Not like you to take so long to claim your winnings."

Seemingly, those words snapped something in Mila. She smiled down at Tina, but soon pulled her shorts down, kicking them aside. She didn't get rid of her panties just yet. Planting her pussy down against Tina's face again a moment later, she ground against the blonde's nose, and then against her lips. Tina was more than happy to please Mila where she could, her tongue slipping out to run against the underwear, mapping out Mila's cunt from the other side of the fabric. The sweet, tangy taste of pussy was one that she longed for, and leaning up, she took a hold of Mila's panties with her teeth, ready to tug them aside.

Taking a firm hold on the back of Tina's head, Mila held her in place. She pulled up, then slammed her pussy down against Tina's face again, grinding back and forth, each movement helping to shift her panties further over her slit, resulting in more pussy juice coating Tina's face, not that the blonde seemed to mind. In fact, as Tina opened her mouth to let her tongue slip free, she was eager to lap up what she could, running her tongue between the lips of Mila's pussy whenever she could get away with it.

Pulling back a final time, Mila pulled her panties down to her knees, then tossed them aside as she had done with her shorts. When she took her place atop Tina's face again a moment later, she had no intentions of moving until Tina had brought her to orgasm, and for her part, the blonde was more than happy to do so. She moved her arms up and wrapped them around Mila's legs, helping to hold the redhead in place while her tongue darted out again, coming to familiarity with the pussy pressed atop it. She revelled in the little specks of sweat here and there, lapped up juice where she could and brought her tongue all the way to Mila's clit.

"Yeah, suck on it," Mila muttered, her voice little more than a moan twisted into words. Tina wasted no time. Her lips wrapped around Mila's clit, and after pulling the sensitive nub into her mouth she gave it a gentle suckle. Her tongue slipped underneath it and she began to gently bounce it on her tongue, moaning some herself as her nose was now pressed right up against what little bush Mila had. The scent of arousal heavy, tinged with sweat, and Tina couldn't stop herself from reaching between her own legs to please herself as she suckled on Mila's clit, not that she had been trying all that hard to resist.

She gave the nub a little nibble, prompting Mila to yank back from Tina's face, but only a little. When she clamped down again, she smacked the base of her pussy against Tina's lips, giving the blonde a clear indication as to what it was that she wanted. Tina was happy enough to provide, perhaps too lust-drunk to even consider turning Mila down. She slipped her tongue out again, pushed it up against Mila's entrance. She ran the tip of her tongue around the entrance itself, then plunged inside when she thought that Mila was least expecting it.

The truth was that there wouldn't have been a way to surprise Mila at that point. She was too needy, too close to her climax that any stimulus would have been enough to keep her going, at least. Her hand ran along what it could of Tina's face, then sank into her hair, then took a gentle hold of the blonde's head as she began to grind against that exploring tongue. Tina did her best to hammer away with the muscle, pulling it back, an action which brought Mila crashing down upon her face again, only to push it up a moment later, revelling in the sweet moans of pleasure that Mila gave. Tina moaned her own moans, but they were mostly silenced by the pussy pressed against her mouth, the vibrations helping to pleasure the redhead further.

Eventually, it became too much. Mila couldn't take anymore. Re-affirming the grip that she held on Tina's head, she dropped down as hard as she could against the blonde's face, her pussy aching as she did. Her snug, dampened walls twitched around the tongue inside them, and then she came, her cum splattering all over Tina's pretty face. And what a pretty face it was. Looking down at Tina's eyes, Mila saw nothing but pure arousal in them, and she knew that the blonde wasn't likely to give up just yet—she needed to cum, just as Mila had.

With her orgasm still hanging around, sending shivers along her spine and making what skin-against-skin contact they had feel all the more tantilising for Mila, she lowered her hips a bit, making Tina think that Mila was going to have her suckle on her clit again, but instead, she paused about halfway. Tina sat there for a moment, still masturbating, wondering whatit was that Mila wanted her to do, and then she felt a sudden wave of warmth run over her tongue.

Mila was pissing in her mouth. Tina moaned out, but she wasn't sure what to do at first. Even with the experience she did have, she had never done something like that before. It felt depraved, and as she realised that her place beneath Mila both literally and figuratively was being cemented, it felt right. Almost against her own will, her throat moved to swallow the acrid waste building within it, and when her mouth began to fill a second time she did it again, feeling that sense of depravity weigh on her as she did. It brought her to her own orgasm, a needy cry firing up against Mila's pissing cunt as Tina spasmed around her own fingers and made a mess of her own shorts.

As she pulled up from Tina's face, Mila stopped pissing a moment later, but not before giving Tina a little mess to clean up around her lips. Stepping aside, the redhead grabbed her underwear and shorts, slipping them on while Tina recovered. "You always wipe me out, darlin'. I appreciate that about you," Tina thought aloud, moving to her feet.

Mila smiled and, apparently not caring about the taste she'd left there, leaned over to press a kiss against Tina's lips. "I'll be back later for my gift, yeah?" she asked, smiling wide.

Tina gave a lazy nod with a lazy smile to go alongside it. "You bet. I'll see you back here later."


	2. Playing Dirty

After her encounter with Tina, Mila decided that she was going to make the most of her birthday. If there was a fun thing that she wanted to do, she was going to do it. In future years, her birthday wouldn't be something that she simply forgot about until the moment that someone reminded her - she would look forward to it, she promised herself. 

Next on her agenda was a visit to Diego, not because she had birthday-related plans for him, but rather because she wanted to persuade him to partake in the upcoming Dead or Alive tournament. She had heard that his mother was having health troubles, and the way she saw it, a fighter as capable as he was had no excuse for not wanting to take the prize money. Earlier attempts to persuade him had been unsuccessful, but she refused to give up. Diego needed to sign up for that tournament, even if he didn't know it yet.

Knocking on his door, she readied herself to make her case, but when he opened the door before her, she saw something that she hadn't expected to see. He was wearing a towel, having been in the shower only a few minutes beforehand. His hair was still wet. Mila's face immediately washed over in a blush. She covered her face and glanced off to the side, stammering out: "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be... indecent."

"Huh?" Diego asked, glancing down before raising an eyebrow. "You kiddin'? It's not like I'm naked over here." His words got her to drop her hand, and she looked over him once more, a little less embarrassed this time, though she remained unsure that she should be seeing him like that. His chest on display, hair sprawled across it, it didn't take her long to realise that the reason that she was so embarrassed around him was because she was attracted to him. He stepped back into his apartment, giving her a silent invitation inside, and she was quick to take him up on it, closing the door behind her.

His apartment was clean enough, considering the area that he lived in. No trash on the floor, the paint on the walls wasn't peeling anywhere. It was better than Mila's own apartment, for sure. The thing about being a fighter who cared so much about training and winning was that everything else tended to fall by the wayside. Taking a seat on his couch when she was offered, she watched Diego take a seat beside her, still dressed in only the towel.

Tina's words came back to her, along with the promise that she had made to herself to make the absolute most of her day.

"Have you given any thought to whether you're going to join the tournament?" Mila asked, getting her point straight out into the open.

"Really? I thought I told you that I wasn't interested in that," Diego replied, sounding frustrated. She didn't really blame him.

"I've been thinking about it myself," Mila replied. "I know why you're hesitant. You don't want to get your mom's hopes up, right? And it's not like you can get away with not telling her about it. I get it. But even if you don't win, getting your name out there will get you sponsorship deals, it'll build some interest in you as a fighter."

"I just don't wanna be that kind of guy," Diego replied, with a huff. "I fight for fun. I don't fight to make money. I know I need to make money, but that doesn't mean I'm eager to go down that road."

Mila had been sitting there long enough. Looking at him, she was turned on beyond belief - she felt guilty about it given the subject matter, but there was no denying how turned on she was, guilty or not. Her hand came to rest at the outside of his thigh. "Diego, fighting professionally can be really fun," she replied, putting emphasis on her words. She slipped down onto the floor in front of him, settling between his legs. "Can I show you just how fun it can be?" she asked, her finger working the towel further up his thigh, slowly enough that he could protest if he wanted to.

Diego didn't protest, though. He seemed confused at first, but pretty soon, looking down at that cute face of hers as she shuffled closer between his parting legs, Diego realised that he wanted exactly what she was offering. His cock began to stiffen beneath the towel, eventually forming a prominent tent there, but rather than pull the towel away right away, Mila instead dipped her head underneath it, capturing the head of his cock with her lips while Diego let out a soft gasp, his shaft giving a mighty throb. She lapped up his precum as it came, and only after spending a couple of moments teasing him with surprise movements of her tongue did she pull his towel open, exposing his cock to the open air.

A hand moved around the base of it, and as she slid her face up along the shaft she gave herself a soft slap in the face with the meaty member, giggling as she did. "I wish I'd known you were as big as you are, I'd have insisted that we fool around together sooner," she told him, before pressing a kiss to the underside of the head.

Diego let out a huff, and she wasn't sure at first whether that meant that he was getting frustrated with her or simply that he couldn't contain his pleasure any longer. She gave the underside another kiss, then worked further up, taking the head into her mouth properly while Diego moved his hand to settle against the back of her head.

"Make it sloppy," he told her, before forcing his cock into her mouth. It was only the first couple of inches, but they were enough to take Mila by surprise. She let out a soft gasp and looked up at him, but soon nodded. If he wanted it sloppy, then that was exactly what he would get. Taking him further into her mouth wasn't that much of a challenge, not given her previous experience, which, despite her tomboyish nature, was quite a bit. She moved further down his length, sucking hard at him while her tongue ran around the underside all the way down. She passed the halfway point, then pulled back, gave the head alone a heavy suck and then slid down again, settling into a bob that had her head rising and falling, taking a little more of the shaft into her mouth each time.

It didn't take long for the tip of his cock to press up against the back of her throat, almost prompting a gag, though she managed to pull back just in time. The little cough that she had given splattered saliva over his shaft, all the way down to the base. It seemed that he was going to get the sloppy blowjob that he wanted. Her second hand moved to the base of his cock along with the first, and with both hands there she made a better attempt at taking him all the way into her throat. Once more, she dipped a little further down with each bob of her head, lips hanging loose around the cock to allow any excess saliva of hers to run down the shaft along with the rest.

Soon enough, soft 'glk' sounds began to accompany each deep dive onto his member. Her throat was beginning to ache, but she wanted to at least touch the base of his cock before she gave up. Her coughing became more frequent, each sending vibrations through his cock while precum leaked into her throat. It might have been making things worse, but Mila wouldn't have traded the feeling of it for anything. The saliva that had been building up at the base of his member made contact with her chin each time she dipped down, the bottom itself so close to her now that her nose was practically brushing up against his crotch whenever she hit the lowest point in each deep dip. She could feel the saliva running down her chin, too, and onto her chest. She must have looked like a mess, she thought.

But she couldn't summon the will to care. When she looked up at him, her eyes no doubt helpless and aroused, he looked down at her as if she was giving him everything that he wanted, and that level of subserviance had been exactly what she had been wanting to give him. One of her hands dropped to grope his saliva-coated balls, and then she gave her final deep push, taking him all the way into her throat. Once there, she paused. She held him inside her tight throat, the only movement from her being the gentle massaging of his balls in her palm, and then she pulled back, saliva joining the two of them together for a couple of seconds after, until she moved her hand up from his balls to give his cock a stroke.

It was a deep stroke, a firm one, one that had precum building at the head of his cock, and before she took her mouth out of the action entirely, she made sure to lean up and give that head a soft suck, cleaning it of all the precum that she could find.

After that, she pulled back, leaving his cock dangling in the air. Diego looked down at her for the first time in a while, having been too pre-occupied with the pleasure beforehand. "You ain't done, are you?" he asked, only to watch as she lifted up her tank top, pulling the hem all the way up to her tits, leaving them covered from the nipple upwards. As she leaned back, the underside of her tits provided a nice, tight hole for him to fuck. She gave him a wink, then reached up to hold her tits in place.

Diego didn't waste even a moment before getting into place. He stepped forward from the couch, dipped low enough to lay the head of his well-lubricated cock against the entrance to her cleavage and then thrust forward, slipping all the way inside. The head of his cock poked out from the other end, forming a tent in her tank top. Precum leaked at the head as he settled there, forming a wet patch in her tank top. Unable to resist leaning over to have a taste, she lapped at the precum through the fabric of her top, then watched as he pulled back.

He thrust forward again with all the force that he'd given her the first time, his hips slapping at the underside of her tits when he bottomed out again. He pulled back a second time, then began a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, each one ending with his cock forming that tent once more, leaking a little more precum into Mila's shirt for her to lean down and suck from the fabric. It didn't take long for him to reach his limit, cock trapped between those soft tits, and after one final thrust, he bottomed out in her cleavage once more, hips grinding against the bottom of her tits, and then pumped rope after rope of cum against the fabric. Most of it, having nowhere else to go, merely passed through the fabric and fired onto Mila's face—something that she wasn't likely to complain about. The rest made a mess of her top, enough of one that she wouldn't be able to wear it out in public.

As he pulled back again, he collapsed against the couch, huffing for breath. Mila scraped the cum on her face into her mouth little by little, swallowing each time there was cum in her mouth to swallow. "What do you think, then?" she asked, once she was done.

"I think you ain't above playing dirty," Diego muttered, laying his head back against the couch. "And there's nothing I like more than a challenge, so I'm in." Mila grinned at him in response.

"Mind if I use your shower...? Um, and maybe your washing machine."

"Not at all. Go ahead."


	3. Working up a Sweat

Once she had cleaned herself up, Mila headed over to the gym she tended to frequent. There was one main reason that she usually went there, and that was because some of the training machines that they had were Bass Armstrong branded. Just the sight of him made Mila swoon, and using workout gear that had his face on it was a no-brainer - the arousal she experienced as a result only made her train harder.

As she took her seat on the arm press, she thought back to her fight with Tina earlier. Recent spars often affected the way that she trained. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed Eliot approaching her.

"I don't know why you use those things all the time," Eliot thought aloud, looking the machine over. "I mean, I know you like the guy, but isn't it a little weird?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Mila let out a sigh. After adjusting the weights, her hands gripped the machine's handle. "It makes me comfortable, I guess. Helps me figure out what to work towards. Don't you have anything like that?" she asked, starting to pump the machine. Each time her hands pushed forward, her arms squeezed her tits together; without a sports bra to be spoken of, it was a sight for Eliot to behold.

With a light flush on his face, he looked off to the side. "I mean, yeah, I guess. I just don't really get it." His words sounded more like filler to Mila, as if his thoughts weren't really with them. She gave the machine a few more reps, finishing off the brief set that she was intending to do, then leaned forward again.

"Here, you have a go," she told him, prompting Eliot to look over at her again with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I—"

"I don't remember asking, Oliver Twist. Sit down," she spoke, flashing him a smirk as, with a flush on his face, he took his place on the machine. His hands gripped the machine just as hers had, and although he had some trouble pushing the same weights that she had been, he managed to settle into a routine quickly enough. As Mila watched him, the way the muscles on his otherwise lithe arms tensed and contracted, then relaxed, sweat running down them, she decided that he was going to be the next one that she would have fun with.

When he was about to get up, she moved down to take a seat on his lap, her hands moving to take hold of the machine's handles. Eliot let out a sound of surprise, but he didn't try to move her. "What are you doing?" he asked, quietly.

"They always put the handles way too far away on these machines," she lied. "Makes me feel like my arms are a little short. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder at him with a soft smile. Looking back at her with that same flush on his face, Eliot shook his head. "N-No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead." She smiled at him, then turned forward again. As she settled back against him, she made sure to wiggle her hips and butt, curious as to whether that would be enough to get a rise out of him.

Sure enough, a moment later, she felt something press against her behind. She didn't have to guess what it was, its firmness and placement on his body made that much obvious. As her hands grabbed the handles properly, she let them stroke down the length of the handles and then back up again, keeping him distracted with the feeling of her butt against his crotch that he hopefully wouldn't either protest or ask her what it was that she was doing. She pushed the weights forward again, settling into another set. She might have been trying to seduce the boy, but she did still have a workout to complete, after all.

The longer she stayed there, tensing up each time she pushed the weight forward and relaxing when she pulled it back, the harder he became beneath her. He wasn't saying anything, though. She wondered whether that was because he thought that she hadn't noticed yet, but there was no way that she wouldn't have - with his cock being as hard and prominent as it was, she was practically hotdogging him. With her butt, she tried to pull his shorts out of the way, hoping to cast the subtlety to the wayside and actually hotdog him while she was working out.

Whether he knew what she was trying to do or not, her plan eventually worked. Feeling his cock slide up against her ass, she quickly captured it between the cheeks, then began to grind back and forth. As he looked over at her, there was no way that he didn't know that she was doing all of that intentionally. She could feel his stare, feel the questions that he wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself to. It brought a smile to her face. She soon turned, leaned over, pressed a kiss against his lips (only a brief one), then turned around again, keeping him in a stunned silence while she worked his cock stroke by tight stroke.

Timing each stroke along with her reps, she eventually worked her way through her set. She didn't want the action to end just yet, though. After looking around to make sure that nobody else was watching them (easy enough to be sure of seeing as there weren't many other people around), she reached back to wrap her hand around his cock and began stroking him while her butt kept grinding against the lowest half of his cock. Each throb told her that he wasn't going to last much longer, but she didn't want him to cum just yet. A boy his age would be able to handle more than one round, no doubt, but she had somewhere else that she wanted him to cum, and they'd have to move to one of the other machines for it.

The disappointment on his face had been immediate, but when Mila took a hold of Eliot's hand, he was assured that she wasn't going to simply leave him to his own devices.

"Lifting weights is an important part of a good workout," Mila told him, as if he didn't already know. Before he knew what was happening, she had him laid down on one of the benches. She guided his hands up to the bar holding the weights, then reached over to adjust the weights for him. It looked like she was going to be giving him a challenge. What game was she playing, exactly?

As he looked the weights over, she moved around him again, then eventually took her place atop his lap. His gaze snapped down to her, and her hands began to run over his chest, tracing the muscle all the way down to his shorts again. In a few quick motions, his cock came out of his shorts, her shorts were pulled aside, and then his cock was grinding up against her bare entrance. He could feel the light patch of pubes tickling at his member, and when he felt them disappear, his cock suddenly surrounded by something slippery, he hoped that she was about to slip him inside.

"Here's the deal," Mila muttered. "For every rep you do, I'll bounce twice on your cock. If you want me to keep bouncing, you have to keep lifting those weights." She grinned at the poor boy. Her tone betrayed her excitement, and try as he might to rationalise what was happening, Eliot was just as excited as she was, made evident by the way that his cock outright throbbed against her entrance, precum already leaking from him.

"Oh! One last thing," she muttered, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a condom. She tore the wrapper open with her teeth and then wrapped a hand around him again, slowly rolling the condom on. "Gotta be safe, yeah?" A part of Eliot felt disappointed that he wouldn't be able to feel her bare pussy sliding over him, but before he could even consider protesting, his body went into autopilot in the pursuit of pleasure and began to lift the weights.

As soon as the weight dipped down again, she felt her slide onto him. It was a quick motion, that one slip had him most of the way inside her. She kept going, took him all the way to the base, then moved her hands to his chest with a soft sigh. Fuck, she was beautiful. Using the hands on his chest to steady herself, she lifted up again, almost all the way to the tip of his cock, then dropped onto him a second time. From there, she paused, and at first, he wasn't sure why she had stopped, but when it dawned on him that he would have to continue lifting the weights, he began doing so immediately.

It took the two of them a few moments to get a steady rhythm going, but eventually, Mila managed to ride him once as he lifted the weight up, and another time as he set the weight down. Seemingly, Eliot was so set on having her keep going that he lifted the weights without struggle, without letting the aches in his arm get to him. She hoped that he wasn't pushing himself too far. Truth be told, though, even if he stopped lifting the weights, Mila wasn't sure that she would be able to stop riding him. She needed him too much, needed the pleasure too much.

She could feel from the throbbing of his cock that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, and she needed something to push her over the edge. She reached forward, helped him put the weights back onto their supports and then grabbed his hands at the wrists, placing them instead against her tits. His arms must have been aching, but all the same, he groped and squeezed at her chest as if it were his last action before death, squeezing them so firmly while his palms ground up against her tank top-covered nipples that Mila practically came on the spot, moaning needily as she did.

The feeling of her tight cunt spasming around him was enough to push Eliot over the edge, and after moaning her name in a higher pitched voice than usual he bucked up against her, then blew his load into the condom. Mila's own climax kept a firm grip on her, and when she finally came down form her orgasmic high a little later, she laid herself on top of him, totally spent. As she moved, his cock slipped out of her, the cum-filled portion of the condom hanging from his tip, lightly dripping with her juices.

After a quick trip to the showers that had been hard for the two of them to justify, Eliot and Mila ended up in the gym again. Mila gave him a bright smile, then rubbed the back of her head. "Hope you had fun. I might have gotten a little carried away there."

"You definitely did. I've never had someone call me Oliver Twist before. I don't know whether I should be offended or not," Eliot replied, rolling his eyes with a playful huff.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were good enough that I definitely won't be calling you that again," Mila replied, prompting a smile from him. A moment later, she glanced at her phone. "I better get going. It was nice seeing you," she told him, with a smile.

"You too," Eliot replied, extremely unsure how to respond to someone that he had just blown a load into (or would have, had the condom not gotten in the way). "Oh, hey," he spoke, catching her before she was able to make her way out. "Happy birthday."

Mila grinned at him and nodded in thanks. It felt good to hear someone say that. That was new.


	4. Rehabilitation

Mila stepped back into the gym that she had been training with Tina at earlier. She worked out there sometimes, but there wasn't enough machinery for her tastes. It was good for sparring, though, a nice open ring with ropes that she knew how to work with. Tina was stood on the opposite end of the gym, talking to someone that Mila couldn't quite make out. Rather than waiting for them to finish, Mila ran over to join them, joining Tina and peering over to see who the mystery person was.

"Hey, Mila," Lisa spoke, offering the tomboy a small wave. Mila smiled in response, then waved back.

"Oh, hey," Tina added, glancing over towards Mila. "I figured you'd be back soon. You can give me a hand with something." Tina waved for Mila to follow her, and Lisa got up from her seat, too. The three of them headed to changing rooms together. "Get into your good stuff," Tina told Mila, before walking over to one of the lockers. Mila took her place nearby, then began getting changed. She wondered what she could possibly be needed for.

She'd been told before about how Lisa was training to become a fighter again after having been injured a few years beforehand, and had even sparred with her a couple of times, but she couldn't help but wonder what the goal was if all of them were going to be getting into their gear. She didn't say anything, though, and soon enough, the three of them were at the ring. Tina walked over to lock the door, ensuring that they were the only ones inside, and then she climbed into the ring.

"Lisa wants to try taking the both of us on at once," Tina told Mila, moving into one of the corners. Mila raised an eyebrow, but Lisa nodded to her, slipping into the ring on the other side.

"Yeah. Gotta get practise in before the next tournament, and if I can't handle the two of you at once, how far am I gonna get?" she asked, as Mila moved into the ring and took her place beside Tina.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mila asked, glancing over towards Tina, who gave a shrug.

"It's not like she's in much danger, yeah? We're only gonna be sparring," Tina assured her, before moving towards the middle of the mat. "Let's just go easy on each other. No need to go all out." Mila eventually nodded in agreement, and then three of them began sparring.

It didn't take long for Lisa to reach her limit. No matter how badly she wanted to be able to fight properly, there was no denying biology. She ended up having to sit near the outside of the ring, a hand moving down to gently squeeze the affected area. Mila hopped out of the ring right away, heading off towards the changing rooms. Tina glanced back at her and sighed, then took a seat beside Lisa.

"How's it feeling?" she asked, moving a hand down to gently trace her fingers over the spot that seemed to hurt.

"Not too bad, I guess. It's just sobering to know that your limits have changed drastically. I knew that I was going to be put out for a bit after my injury, but... recovery has been harder than I expected." As soon as Lisa was finished speaking, Mila slipped into the ring again, a warm towel in hand. "And look at this treasure," Lisa added, taking the towel. "We don't deserve you, Mila."

After placing the warm towel onto her own leg, Lisa moved to lay back, sighing to herself. "Thanks for sticking around, girls. I appreciate it. I wish I didn't feel so worked up all the time. I think I need an outlet that isn't... this."

Mila and Tina looked at each other with gazes that said they were both thinking the same thing. As if they had rehearsed it, Tina's hand came to rest against Lisa's own, whereas Mila's came to rest at Lisa's stomach. "It's true, you're working yourself a little too hard," Tina muttered, moving to halfway lie down beside Lisa, propped up on one elbow. Mila remained sat, her fingers slowly trailing down Lisa's tummy.

"You girls are mind-readers," Lisa uttered, then leaned up to press a kiss against Tina's lips. Mila took that as permission to go ahead, slipped between Lisa's legs and pulled her shorts aside. With the older woman's pussy on display before her, she leaned close and pressed her tongue against it, sliding the muscle between the lips. She ran her tongue all the way up to Lisa's clit, then began to gently bounce the nub on her tongue, watching as Lisa had to pull back from her kiss with Tina and let out a soft moan.

Tina reached over to grasp the bottom of Lisa's top, then pulled it up and off. Reaching back, she then pulled the clasp on the woman's bra open, slipped the underwear off and tossed it aside. As Mila pulled her shorts off and tossed them, too, Lisa was left naked before the two girls, a pleasured smile on her face as she watched Mila, curious as to what the redhead was going to do next. While Mila leaned down to settle between her legs again, Tina moved over to lay her hands against Lisa's leg. She held the warm towel in place, but lifted the leg up to begin pressing kisses against the side.

Mila shifted over to give Tina room, but kept eating Lisa's pussy. She was getting pretty sloppy, spitting onto Lisa's pussy every now and again to keep it slick as her tongue slipped down to push inside the woman. Tina made her way down kiss by kiss, eventually reaching Lisa's knee, and then her inner thigh, and soon enough, she was right down there with Mila, worshipping Lisa's pussy. As the older woman gave sweet coos and moans of pleasure, Mila slid further down to press her tongue against the woman's behind. The puckered hole resisted at first, too tight by itself to let anything slip inside, but as Mila gave it lap after lap, each one covering the hole in a little more saliva, it eventually opened up for her.

The taste was odd, but not so odd that Mila couldn't enjoy herself. She slid her hands beneath Lisa's rump, then plunged her tongue deeper, trying not to get in Tina's way too much despite how much fun she was having. Eventually, Tina recognised that the two of them were beginning to clash too much, and as she ate Lisa's pussy with the same ferocity that Mila had, she moved around to come at things from a different angle. She slipped Lisa's clit into her mouth, gave it a firm suck and then peppered kisses against it. Between that and the way that Mila was hungrily, desperately making out with Lisa's asshole, it didn't take the woman long to be brought to orgasm. Her pussy pulsed as it squirted juice into Mila's hair, but the redhead didn't seem to mind — she didn't even pull her lips away from Lisa's ass, simply accepting the facial instead.

Lisa collapsed back against the ring, having been propped up on her elbows so that she could watch the girls work her over. She laid one arm over her face and panted for breath. Distantly, she could feel the two of them pulling away from her. She didn't mind; she had cum already, after all. Eventually, though, she began to hear some shuffling. Opening her eyes, she saw that both Mila and Tina had slipped themselves into a strap-on, a grin on Mila's face while Tina merely smirked, slowly stroking the faux-appendage with one hand while the other squeezed lube onto it.

"Feel like you can stand up?" Tina asked, handing the bottle of lube to Mila and then offering her hand to Lisa. Knowing exactly where Tina was going, Lisa looked around.

"Not sure, but if you two can hold me up, I could probably rest against the ropes," she said. The idea of getting double dicked by two of her friends was more important than taking care of her leg. Perhaps she had found another outlet, after all. Helping Lisa to stand, Tina walked her over towards the ropes, then moved onto the other side of them and held Lisa from behind. After squeezing lube onto her own strap-on, Mila walked over towards the other two, a grin growing on her own face.

"You look sexy like that," Mila muttered to Lisa, before reaching down to grab her legs, spreading them wide. "All spread open for me, ready to get fucked." Lisa didn't even blush. She was a lot studier than any of the others that Mila had spent the day with, evidently. She simply smirked, then leaned forward to peck Mila on the lips.

"Love, I'm the sexiest girl you'll ever meet," she said, then reached up to tangle her fingers in Mila's hair, pulling her close for another kiss. As they kissed, both Mila and Tina lined up with the hole they were intending to fuck. Mila was the first to slam inside - between how wet Lisa's pussy was and the lube on her strap-on, she almost slipped inside by accident. She felt Lisa moan into their shared kiss, then pulled her hips back, only for Tina to slide inside. The blonde did so a lot more carefully than Mila had, with the hole that she was fucking being Lisa's ass and all.

As it turned out, she needn't have bothered, because the rhythm that the two girls soon settled into, one of deep thrust after deep thrust alternated between the two of them, was Lisa's favourite. She wrapped her arms around Mila, pushed btween the two plastic cocks, and moaned with need into the kiss she shared with Mila. Eventually, the redhead had to pull back from the kiss. It seemed towards the end as if Lisa was sucking the air out of her lungs. In turn, Lisa pulled her head back and leaned over to kiss Tina instead, and it was in that position that she finally came, both of her holes tightening around the strap-ons inside her to the point where Tina and Mila both had to slow themselves down.

Not that they minded. Seeing Lisa like that, overcome with pleasure, was more than worth it. They pulled out of her a little later, each removing the strap-on before helping Lisa over towards a nearby bench, where they helped her get dressed again.

"Gotta say, I'm feeling a lot better," Lisa said, smirking to herself. Mila smiled in response, then glanced over towards Tina.

"Oh, what was it that you wanted me to come back here for? You said something about a birthday gift." Tina nodded in response, then nodded in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Let's head in there and get changed. I have something special back at my apartment for you," the blonde replied, giving her friend a teasing smile. Excitement as the driving force, Mila headed into the changing rooms ahead of Tina. Once the two of them had finished getting changed, they helped Lisa into her taxi.

"We'll have to go a little easier on her next time," Mila frowned.

"I think she was playing it up so that we'd take care of her," Tina admitted, prompting Mila to smirk and shake her head. The two of them then headed off to Tina's apartment, with Mila asking Tina what the surprise was the whole way there, and Tina unwilling to ruin it.


	5. Meat Your Hero

When they eventually reached Tina's apartment, Mila stepped aside to let Tina unlock the door. She must have seemed giddy alongside the blonde, something which Tina didn't seem to mind. They entered her apartment together, with Tina letting Mila step inside first, and as the redhead entered the living room she saw none other than Bass Armstrong sat on the couch nearby. When he noticed that someone else was in the room with him, he turned his head and glanced over towards her, then grinned.

"You must be Tina's friend," he spoke, rendering Mila utterly speechless as Tina helped her into the room and onto the second couch, where the two girls sat down together, Tina's arm around a very flustered Mila.

"She's a big fan of yours, daddy. And real shy, too," Tina told him, prompting a soft laugh from Bass.

"Well, there's no need for her t' be worried. I don't bite none," Bass assured, his laugh tapering off a moment later as Mila cleared her throat.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir," she told him, prompting another laugh.

"You don't gotta be all 'sir' with me, darlin'. I'm easy goin'... unless we're in the ring together," he added, with a wink. That brought a laugh from Tina, while Mila sat there unable to form the words she wanted to say.

"There's something that I think she wants from you, daddy," Tina said, a hand reaching around Mila to begin pulling up her tank top. Though the redhead looked over at Tina in surprise, she didn't protest. Bass gave a light chuckle, and Tina leaned over to press a brief kiss against Mila's lips. "You didn't think my gift was to just drop you in a room with my dad and let you suffer, right? No, I worked out something better for you."

When Mila looked forward again, her face as red as her hair, Bass had moved to his feet and was approaching them. She could already see the outline of his hard-on in his pants. Right about when she finally built up the courage to reach out and grab it, Tina reached out herself to undo the belt on his pants. The fact that she and Bass were father and daughter didn't seem to slow her down in the slightest as she shimmied his pants down and revealed his cock to Mila, whose face had lost some of its blush in favour of an aroused expression where she bit gently on her bottom lip and looked the shaft over.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that 'The Muscle' has such a nice cock," Mila managed, moving her hand to settle at the base of it. Tina let out a small giggle, and Bass simply smirked, his cock throbbing gently in Mila's grip.

"Not every gets to give it a taste, darlin'. What're you waitin' for?" he asked, tease in his tone as it often was in Tina's - Mila could now see where the blonde got it from. Rather than giving him a verbal response, Mila opted to lean forward and wrap her lips around the headof his cock. She could already feel precum leaking against her tongue as she ran it against the underside, gently teasing him until she began to make her way down and along the bottom of it, letting the shaft rest against her face as she did. She felt a hand press against the back of her head, but it wasn't Bass' - it was Tina's, and as Mila neared his balls, Tina made sure that she couldn't pull back, not even when the gentle scent of sweat there began to invade Mila's mind.

She didn't mind it. In fact, she loved it. The way that his various masculine scents planted themselves firmly in her senses as she let her tongue run across the bottom of his balls was second to nothing she had ever felt before. That probably wasn't true, she knew, but with such a perfect set of cock and balls, ones belonging to her hero no less, resting against her face and lips, she saw no reason to avoid embellishment. Her lips captured one of those balls, and while suckling gently on it she stroked his cock, letting the little splatters of precum fling wherever they may have, whether that was Tina or her own hair or her face. Between her legs, she was already wet, and she couldn't resist reaching a hand down to pleasure herself, only to have Tina wrap a hand around her wrist a moment later, pulling that hand back up and out of the way.

Mila might have protested if she hadn't been so busy worshipping his balls, having moved onto the other after cleaning the first thoroughly with her tongue. Tina slid her own hand between Mila's legs, though, ensuring that the redhead didn't go entirely without pleasure. "I oughta get payback for your little salty surprise earlier by not letting you cum," Tina whispered into her ear in a tone that made Mila shiver. She knew that Tina was entirely serious, but she silently begged for forgiveness as she continued sucking hard on the blonde's father's balls.

Having pulled both of them into her mouth at once, she watched as Tina gave a small chuckle, then kissed Mila's cheek. "I'll let you off, though," Tina assured her. "It is your birthday, after all." The hand Tina had pressed against the back of Mila's head pulled her further up, pressed the head of Bass' cock against her lips and then pushed her onto it, all-but forcing Mila to take the esteemed fighter's cock into her mouth, not that she minded one bit. Though Tina had only forced her about halfway down the shaft, Mila was quick to press on, taking him all the way to the base while Tina slipped two fingers into her pussy, slamming away at the already-dripping hole.

Mila moved her head by herself for the most part, but every now and then she wouldn't go quite as deep as Tina would have liked, so the blonde forced her down a little further. Each cough that came as a result had saliva splattering against the base of Bass' cock, and it didn't take long for Bass to want more.

"Does she want me to fuck her, darlin'?" Bass asked Tina, though it wasn't Tina who answered. Mila pulled back, forcing Tina's grip on her to falter as she yanked the man's cock out of her mouth with a force that might have suggested that she was about to protest, but instead...

"Please fuck me, Bass. I need it so bad. I've wanted you to for so long." Getting those words out had been enough of a strain on her, and Mila could already feel herself faltering, but Bass soon reached down to pick her up by the waist, and a moment later she was laid against the couch that Bass had been sat on minutes earlier. He towered over her, and she could feel that thick cock of his grinding against her as he helped her out of the clothes that she was wearing, with Tina moving over to join them and give him a hand whenever it seemed like he needed one.

Before long, she was nude beneath him, and Tina settled on her knees alongside them, stripping off her own clothing while her dad lined his cock up with Mila's dripping opening.

"Please," Mila breathed once more. "I need it," she urged, not even noticing that she was repeating herself. Bass didn't seem to mind, he merely chuckled at her and then thrust his hips forward, burying over half of his length inside her with the one swift motion. Mila let out a loud moan, though Tina soon dipped her head down to capture that moan inside a kiss. Her hand rose up to settle beneath the redhead's chin, and each overwhelmed, pleasured noise that Mila gave was captured and returned by Tina, who had slipped her hand between her own legs in the meanwhile.

Bass reached up, slid his hands over to Mila's legs and then pulled them up, eventually sliding her legs back, his fingers entwining with her toes as he settled into a rhythm atop her. Hard slam after hard slam, each a little deeper and harder than the last, though Mila still wanted more. When Tina eventually pulled back from their kiss, Mila glanced up at Bass, watching his well-built frame barrel towards her each time he gave a hard thrust. It was everything that she thought it would be, and then some. And to think, she hadn't even known that she would be on the receiving end of his cock until so many minutes ago. What a birthday it was turning out to be.

She lost track of Tina, but then felt a tongue running against her ass. It didn't stay there very long, just enough for Tina to announce her presence, and then she ran the muscle up, along to Mila's pussy, and over her own father's cock. Distantly, Mila couldn't help but wonder whether Tina and her father had fooled around in such a way before, but it became hard to think of anything other than the pleasure before too long.

"Use me, please," Mila moaned. "Oh, I've thought about it so many times." Her hands rose up to grope her own chest, thumbing the nipples.

"There's a good girl," Bass grunted, then lifted himself up, pulling out of Mila. She was confused for a moment, and in that moment Tina leaned down to give her friend a brief pleasure between her legs, her tongue diving between the redhead's folds, red and puffy from how many times they had been used that day. All the same, Mila wanted more, and as Tina pulled back again Bass rolled the girl onto her stomach, then pulled her up onto all fours. Tina moved around, settled near the other side of the couch and kissed her friend again as Bass settled a hand against Mila's rump and lined up a second time, only to slam his entire length into her at once.

The moan that she gave betrayed her need, not that she had been doing that good of a job of hiding it in the first place. Mila had to pull away from the kiss with Tina, so overwhelmed that she couldn't even focus on the battle of tongues. A hand moved up to hold the arm of the couch, and while supporting herself with that, her head leaned back, eyes rolling into the back of her head as a grin rose on her face and she bit her lip. The moan that left her then was a sweet, climactic one, and then her orgasm came, proven to Tina by a series of loud, needy moans while Bass could feel the rhythmic tightening of her cunt around his cock.

Moments later, he moved both hands down to Mila's hips and, after giving her a spank on the rear, slammed into her pussy one last time. As her cunt spasmed around him, he emptied his balls inside her, filling her womb while she was pushed into another orgasm, consecutive to the first.

"Get it, girl," Tina cheered, as Mila's moans became more and more exhausted. To have sex with her hero, her friend's father, and for him to cum inside her... there was no denying how naughty that was, even for her. She couldn't help but hope that the load he'd dumped in her pussy would make more than just a mess. What better birthday gift could there possibly be then being impregnated with her favourite fighter's child?

Bass pulled out and collapsed on the opposite end of the couch, and Tina moved around to begin cleaning up the mess with her tongue. She lapped around the outside, along Mila's thighs, and just about touched her pussy with the occasional scrape of her tongue, but she left most of Bass' cum inside her, seeming to know how much being filled by Bass had meant to Mila.

Tina then pulled back, and a gentle spank on the rear from the blonde was the last thing that Mila felt before falling unconscious. A fitting end to what had proven to be the best day of her life.


End file.
